


Cruelty of Humans

by SailorYue



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorYue/pseuds/SailorYue
Summary: Walter learned at a young age about the capacity of cruelty humans had, and its thanks to his human father.





	Cruelty of Humans

**Author's Note:**

> Small idea I had that I wanted to roll with. In regards of what Walter's human family was like

.

Random idea while thinking of what Walter’s ‘adoptive human’ family would be like, and idk i rolled with it.

——

Walter first found out just how much of a capacity for cruelty humans had early in his ‘human’ life.

His human form was just over thirteen years of age when he had heard his father shouting out in the living area of his family’s home. He usually ignored such happenings as his mother and father got in these shouting matches quite often. Rolling his eyes he went back to the book he was reading. Humans had such interesting literature, especially their history. It wasn’t until he heard his sister shout that he got curious. What he saw made his blood boil.

His sister was on the floor, hand on her cheek, and his ‘father’ stood over her. He was not sure why, as a changeling he should not be interfering or getting involved with his human hosts, but when his so-called father raised his hand to strike her again, he snapped. He found himself catching the man’s wrist mid-swing.

“Boy, just what do you think you are doing?” The old man demanded.  


“I could ask you the same thing, FATHER.” Walter retorted.  


The human man jerked at his hand trapped in Walter’s firm grip.

“Teaching your sister her place. A woman must learn her place, under a man.  


The way he said that disgusted the changeling. He pulled at the man who would otherwise be considered his father and tightened his grip. He heard and felt the bones crunch.

“Lay your hands on my sister again and you’ll regret it, old man.” He said lowly.  


The human male sneered.

“Is that a threat boy?”  


“No. It’s a promise.” Walter made his eyes flash. It was such a quick yet risky move. The moment that it could be attributed to a trick of the light.  


Walter let go of the man’s wrist with a jerk, then went to gently scoop up his sister into his arms. He carried her to her room, carefully placing her on her bed. He frowned when she scooted back against the wall.

“Are you OK, sister dear?” He asked quietly. All she did was nod. “Good. Please, if father lays his hand on you again, please tell me.”  


“Why?” She asked quietly.  


“Because I don’t want you to be hurt again.”  


She frowned at him. “No, I mean why do you suddenly care? You never have before.”

Walter furrowed his eyebrows. Why DID he care? He wasn’t supposed to. Generally changelings were to keep from forming close ties with their host families, in order to prevent complications later in life. But something in him felt that is wrong with how his father’s behavior. 

“I don’t know. I just don’t want you to be hurt.” He reached to take his hand, but stopped when she flinched. “I don’t know what’s been going on, but believe me. I wont let him get away with hurting you anymore.”

She nodded, clenching her fists in her lap. 

—

Walter did not find out the extended of his father’s abuse till years later, when his sister was to be married. On the eve of her marriage, she confined her fears and tribulations about her betrothed. When he learned everything he did what he could comfort her, then began to plan what to do. He decided that evening, since it was about time to work full time under Bular and help with the search for the pieces of the bridge, He would bring the Gumm-Gumm a present.

It wasn’t hard getting his father cornered. The man was a heavy drinker, and he found him at home; drunk as usual. He showed up in his troll form to capture him, and drug him threw the sewers to where Bular hid. He all but threw him in the cavern.

“What is the meaning of this, Stricklander” The imposing troll asked from his makeshift throne.  


“That’s what I want to kno…” The human trailed off when he finally noticed the giant monster in the room. He tried to flee around Walter, who grabbed him by the arm, twisting it behind and holding him down.  


“I bring you a gift, Bular. My human father.”  


“YOUR father? Who the hell do you think you are?” The human shouted.  


Walter ignored him, continuing. “He is an absolute disgrace of a human, absolutely cowardly. As it is customary at my given age, to be done with my human life for the time being. I figured the best course of action is to gift you a meal.”

The rotund human gave a small sound of fear.

“I gladly accept, Stricklander. I take it the other humans of your family are dealt with?”  


“Yes, I took care of them myself.”  


What he didn’t say, was that by taking care of them, he had migrated his human mother to another city to be with her family, and his sister, now with a new surname, moved out to another country with her spouse. He looked down at the man who was a miserable excuse of a father.

“A final warning, ‘father’” he said, shifting to his human form. The recognition dawned on the human’s face. “Bular loves to play with his food.”  


He stepped backwards out of the room, closing and locking the gate, relishing in the screams of terror.

A human’s capacity for cruelty always baffled Walter Strickler. How his human father preyed on his sister and mother, how humans would just murder each other over the pettiest of things, or even a father walking out on a family on his son’s fifth birthday. Such cruelties are completely foreign to a troll, Even a changeling like him. Tho it may take time to prove himself and earn that level of trust, but he would do what it took to prevent such a pain from happening again to those he cared for again.


End file.
